Shinsengumi, déguisements et Halloween
by Suzuka-san
Summary: C'est la nuit d'Halloween, et les membres du Shinsengumi veulent en profiter pour faire la fête et se déguiser... Enfin presque tous, d'autres y sont contraints


**Titre :** Shinsengumi, déguisements et Halloween

**Note de l'auteur :** Fanfic écrite à l'occasion d'Halloween, mais je vous préviens que c'est juste un gros délire. Je l'ai juste écrite pour faire fun. En outre, elle n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux.

Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes, surtout vers la fin je pense. J'ai relu, mais je prendrai le temps de relire à nouveau par la suite.

Pour le moment, bonne lecture

\************/

Dans la belle Kyoto à l'automne mille huit cent soixante cinq, les gens commençaient à se couvrir de leur haori pour échapper au vent qui se faisait de plus en plus froid pour cette fin de mois d'octobre. Seuls les membres du Shinsengumi persistaient à garder leurs vêtements habituels et ce quelque soit la saison, à se demander si leur corps n'étaient pas équipés d'un chauffage interne.

Alors qu'en ville un semblant de festivité commençait tranquillement à se préparer, Toshizô Hijikata, vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, ne faisait guère allusion à ce genre de bassesse qu'il jugeait inutile et inadaptée étant donné la période de trouble qu'ils étaient en tain de traverser. Non, cet homme droit et sérieux n'avait pour simple occupation que le travail, le travail mais encore la travail… Ah si et de temps en temps une petite tasse de thé en compagnie de son capitaine Isami Kondo, soigneusement préparé par leur domesti… enfin leur soit disant prisonnière Chizuru Yukimura.

Affalé derrière son bureau depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, Hijikata entendit soudain des bruits suspects venant de l'allée. Ce n'était ni les pas légers de Chizuru, ni ceux discrets de Saito, ou encore ceux affirmés de Kondo, les seules personnes susceptibles de lui rendre visite alors qu'il était en plein travail. De derrière le shôji, il aperçut l'ombre de son visiteur qui restait planté derrière la porte sans s'annoncer. Son corps et sa taille semblaient être ceux d'un homme normal, mais sa tête était bien plus grosse et ronde. Hijikata prit instantanément son katana, et dit alors qu'il se trouvait en position prêt à se défendre :

« - Qui va là ? »

L'étranger ne répondit pas mais un léger rire se fit entendre, de même des espèces de "Ouuuuuh" qui laissa le brun septique. Serait-ce là un aliéné qui aurait réussi à s'introduire au sein du quartier général. Se jurant de sévir tous les gardes de la journée, le vice-capitaine ouvrit en fracas la porte de son bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature toute droite sortie d'un autre monde. Cette tête ronde et orange mais aussi… Hijikata resta pantois pendant une seconde alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte que ce ces vêtements et ces katana étaient bien ceux du capitaine de la première division, Sôji Okita. D'ailleurs ce rire moqueur que le démon ne supportait pas n'était-il pas celui de cet éternel adolescent qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Hijikata enleva sa main du manche de son katana. Sôji était simplement en train de lui faire une blague de mauvais goût étant donné la période festive. Poussant un immense soupir, Hijikata dit alors qu'il s'en retournait à son bureau :

« - Sôji, cesse donc tes âneries.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle Hijikata-san, vous pourriez au moins prendre un air effrayé, je ne sais pas moi. Faîtes-moi un AAAAAHHHHHH de surprise.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Et toi, Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, entraîne-toi au sabre ou bien forme les recrues.

- Mais je ne m'ennuie pas, je joue avec les enfants du voisinage. Ils vont fêter Halloween ce soir et ils m'ont demandé de les aider à préparer leur déguisement. C'est moi qui ai fait ce masque, qu'en pensez-vous Hijikata-san ?

- C'est fichtrement ridicule, maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

- SÔJI. »

Tout droit sorti de nulle part, un samourai gaucher à la longue et soyeuse chevelure violette se dirigea en vitesse en direction du capitaine de la première division, katana bien en main, prêt à l'attaquer. Le génie en sabre qu'était Okita dégaina rapidement son épée et para l'attaque avant de repousser son adversaire, et ce malgré le fait qu'il portait toujours sa citrouille sur la tête :

« - Tiens donc, que t'arrive-il Hajime-kun ?

- Tais-toi Sôji, ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Heu, dit Hijikata, Saito, dis-moi, ce que je vois là…

- Comment oses-tu te présenter de la sorte devant le vice-capitaine ? Tu lui dois le respect en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, je ne saurai tolérer cet affront.

- C'est méchant Hajime-kun, il en va de même pour toi, répliqua Okita. Toi le plus loyal et le plus droit guerrier du Shinsengumi, provoquer un conflit interne, par-dessus le marché juste devant la personne qui l'a strictement interdit.

- C'est de ta faute Sôji, tu me mets toujours hors de moi. Depuis ce matin tu n'as de cesse de ma harceler avec ta stupide fête de Carabine

- Halloween tu veux dire, rectifia Okita

- Et là cerise sur la gâteau, tu t'en prends aussi au vice-capitaine.

- Saito, tenta encore Hijikata, ces vêtements…

- Te penses-tu crédible dans ton rôle de vaillant justicier ? Demanda Okita avec son air narquois, alors que tu t'exposes en voleur devant Hijikata-san.

- Que… »

Saito baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement et rougit quand il s'aperçut que son vice-capitaine l'observait. Portant un kimono mauve et hakama gris bien trop grand pour sa frêle silhouette, on en devinait que ces vêtements ne lui appartenaient pas. Okita explosa de rire, trouvant la soudaine gène de son si sérieux et inexpressif frère d'arme vraiment tordante. Non seulement il portait les vêtements d'Hijikata mais en plus il avait opté pour une queue de cheval en hauteur en guise de coiffure plutôt que de les rabattre sur le coté comme à son habitude.

S'inclinant devant Hijikata, Saito se morfondait maintenant en excuses devant son vice-capitaine qui décidément ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer :

« - Mes plus plates excuses vice-capitaine. Je n'aurais pas dû céder à la pression de Sôji qui voulait absolument me déguiser pour la fête d'à la vigne…

- Halloween Hajime-kun, Halloween !

- Vice-capitaine, si je devais me déguiser un jour, ce serait en vous et en personne d'autre.

- Un jour, mais tu es déjà déguisé Hajime-kun, fit remarquer Okita.

- Sôji, tais-toi une minute.

- J'ai cédé aux caprices de Sôji qui ne cessait de me harceler et de me déconcentrer, allant même jusqu'à menacer de révéler mon inavouable secret à vous et aux autres.

- Ton inavouable secret ? Répéta Hijikata.

- Mais à présent, je reconnais que j'ai eu tord, continua Saito. Je suis prêt à subir mon châtiment pour avoir eu l'affront de pénétrer dans vos quartiers et d'avoir aisément usé de vos affaires sans votre permission. Ordonnez Vice-capitaine, j'exécuterai.

- Saito, tu y vas un peu loin pour quelques morceaux de tissu. Ce n'est pas si grave voyons, je devrais même me sentir flatté que tu veuilles te déguiser en moi. Assure-toi juste de bien laver ces habits avant de me les rendre, c'est tout.

- Ma plus profonde gratitude, vice-capitaine, répondit Saito en s'inclinant encore et tellement que son bouche alla embrasser les tatamis.

- Se déguiser en la personne que l'on admire le plus, pensa Okita. Peut-être devrais-je moi aussi me déguiser en Kondo-san.

- SÔJI. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Isami Kondo, capitaine du Shinsengumi, de se diriger en vitesse vers Okita. Le quartier général était décidément bien animé ce matin-là. Mais contrairement à Saito, Kondo n'avait pas pour intention de tuer le capitaine du premier escadron. Son visage affichant un air franchement inquiet, et alors qu'il empoignait les épaules de son disciple, quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. On aurait cru voir un père qui vient de se rendre compte que son enfant est gravement malade. Hijikata regardait la scène ébahi en même temps qu'il tapait sur la tête de Saito qui était toujours ventousé au tatami, histoire de le faire se redresser. Ce dernier toujours aussi intimidé, désolé et reconnaissant à la fois ne savait plus où se donner de la tête et n'osait plus lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit. Hijikata soupira et finit par dire avec une voix calme mais moralisatrice qu'il réservait à son supérieur pour lui faire des remarques :

« - Kondo-san, par le diable que vous arrive-il ? Laissez donc Sôji.

-Mais Toshi, tu ne vois donc pas ? Sôji est dans un état grave, sa tête a gonflé et changé de couleur. Il fait vite prévenir Matsumoto-senseï. »

Suite à cette annonce, il y eut comme un grand calme dans les environs. Personne n'osant se moquer de la mièvrerie évidente que venait de sortir Kondo. Même Sôji qui respectait son maître par-dessus tout ne se mit pas à rire, au contraire, il enleva la dite citrouille qui se trouvait encore sur sa tête et sourit à son capitaine pour le rassurer qu'il n'était pas en proie à une terrible abcès. Cela dit, tout cela n'enleva pas l'incrédulité du capitaine qui regardait maintenant la courge avec un drôle d'air. Hijikata, qui au passage était tout fier d'avoir trouvé une technique pour faire se relever Saito en tirant sur sa nouvelle coiffure, prit pitié de son supérieur et lui dit en soupirant :

- Kondo-san, Sôji n'a aucun problème, il s'est juste déguisé pour faire comme les gosses en ces périodes de festivités.

- Je reconnais bien là Sôji, toujours avec ton esprit enfantin, dit Kondo en riant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Son comportement est inadapté à son statut de capitaine de division du Shinsengumi.

- Mais il n'y a pas que lui voyons, répliqua Kondo. Regarde Saito-kun aussi s'est déguisé en toi.

- Non, je...

- Ne mettez pas Saito dans le même sac que Sôji.

- Mais Toshi, ils sont jeunes voyons, je comprends qu'ils veuillent s'amuser un peu, et profiter de cette fête de… de comment déjà ?

- Nougatine, répondit Saito.

- Non Ha-llo-Ween Hajime-kun, rectifia Okita, répète-le après moi, Halloween.

- Peu importe son nom, gronda Hijikata, ça reste une fête sans intérêt, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec cela.

- Bien sûr que non, bouda Okita, elle n'est pas sans intérêt. On peut y gagner beaucoup tout en s'amusant.

- Ah et en quoi elle consiste cette fête, et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Demandant Kondo tout à fait ignorant

- Et bien elle consiste à se déguiser, à faire peur et en échange on nous donne des sucreries.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est sans intérêt, dit Hijikata en commençant à monter la voix. Qui ici ferait tant de tapage pour quelques sucreries ?

- Moi, répondit joyeusement Okita.

- Allons Toshi, il faut élucider la question. Les temps sont calmes en ce moment, nous pouvons bien permettre à nos hommes un peu de distraction. Ça les aidera à oublier leur stress autrement que par l'alcool. C'est décidé, tenons une réunion, nous allons organiser un petit quelque chose au quartier général.

- Merci Kondo-san. »

Okita était à présent tout joyeux tandis que Kondo se régalait de son comportement enfantin. Hijikata qui n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça tirait une tête d'enterrement et Saito rougissait en baissant la tête. Au final, il espérait vraiment que son secret ne serait pas dévoilé, sinon il perdrait la face devant tout le monde et n'oserait plus jamais lever les yeux vers ses supérieurs. Le Shinsengumi étant tout pour lui, il se devrait alors de faire le choix où de rester et de vivre dans la honte, où alors d'errer à la recherche d'un but et d'une reconnaissance. Les deux étant peu tentant, il pria pour que cette journée se passe vite.

\*********/

Dans la salle de réunion du quartier général étaient réunis les plus hauts gradés, ou du moins les bishonen que l'on connaît tous, en l'occurrence Kondo, Hijikata, Okita, Nagakura, Saito, Tôdo et Harada, en plus de leur petite protégée Chizuru. A noter que Saito portait toujours les vêtements et la coiffure similaires à ceux du vice-capitaine, et ce détail n'avait échappé à personne. Seulement aucun n'osait faire la moindre remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'en tant qu'espion et assassin du Shinsengumi, le capitaine de la troisième division n'hésitait pas à tuer, même s'il s'agissait de ses frères d'armes. En outre, il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier, même si tout le monde savait qu'il suivait à la lettre le règlement établi par son idole Toshizô Hijikata et qui stipulait de ne pas s'engager dans un combat pour son propre compte.

Le trio comique et Chizuru se demandaient le pourquoi de cette réunion, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas présents quelques instants plus tôt. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était particulièrement étrange, surtout si on s'en fiait à l'accoutrement de Saito et l'espèce que courge que trimballait Okita. Kondo se racla la gorge et finit par annoncer :

« - Ne soyez donc pas tous si tendus, il ne s'agit pas là d'un conseil de guerre. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que je n'ai pas convié Itô-san…

- Fort heureusement, coupa Okita, sinon il aurait tout gâché, je ne veux pas de lui.

- Sôji, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Itô-san est un membre important pour notre groupe.

- Vous m'en direz tant, marmonna Shinpachi dans sa barbe.

- Hum, reprit Kondo, si je vous ai convié, c'est parce que vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir qu'en ce moment se tient des festivités. Après avoir vu Sôji et Saito-kun déguisés, je me suis dit que ce serait là une bonne occasion de faire un peu la fête pour oublier le tracas du quotidien.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on m'a forcé, dit Saito tout bas. Je ne voulais pas me déguiser moi.

- Ca te va pourtant si bien Saito, dit Sano pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- Cela pourrait être amusant, dit Heisuke tout plein d'énergie. Qu'en penses-tu Chizuru ?

- Euh oui !

- Ouais, rétorqua Shinpachi, je veux que Chizuru se déguise en fille.

- Mais c'est une fille, dit Heisuke.

- Oui, mais elle se fait passer pour un garçon. Moi j'ai toujours rêvé de la voir vêtue d'un charmant kimono féminin et maquillée. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait à tomber. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Pour cela, Shinpachi eut droit à un regard glacial de la part d'Hijikata qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle ouvertement de la féminité de leur protégée au cas où il y aurait des oreilles indiscrètes qui traîneraient. Les murs ont des oreilles, et il ne fallait certainement pas que cela s'ébruite. Ravalant sa salive, le capitaine de la seconde division ne dit plus rien sur le déguisement de Chizuru, qui plus est Kondo s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - Vous l'avez deviné, nous allons tous nous déguiser et passerons une agréable soirée. Et personne ne doit piquer les idées des autres pour les déguisements ou même en imposer.

- Tous ? S'étonna Hijikata. Mais Kondo-san, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fête en ville que nous nous devons d'oublier nos taches quotidiennes. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le temps de me préparer un déguisement.

- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous préparer un déguisement, Hijikata-san, fit remarquer Okita, vous êtes déjà déguisé. »

Tout le monde s'étonna de ce que venait de dire Sôji, aussi tous se mirent à fixer Hijikata, le détaillant de fond en comble, ce qui fit rougir de dernier d'être reluqué de la sorte, et même par Chizuru. Okita fit alors résonner dans la pièce ce rire moqueur et pétillant qui le caractérisait bien et finit par annoncer en pointant son supérieur du doigt :

« - Hijikata-san, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous trouver un déguisement, vous êtes déjà déguisé en démon. Mouhahahaha. »

Ceci faisait bien sûr référence au fait que Toshizô Hijikata était réputé pour être un véritable démon et ce bien malgré lui, parce qu'il se tapait le sale boulot afin que ce soit Kondo qui recueille les honneurs. C'était une décision qui lui appartenait, mais la blague de Sôji était de très mauvais goût. Aussi il le fusilla du regard, mais il ne pouvait nier les rires étouffés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui avait compris la blague de leur confrère. Seul Saito ne riait pas, d'ailleurs n'était-il pas lui aussi déguisé en démon du Shinsengumi ?

Kondo qui réussit à contenir son fou rire en lui s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix et termina son annonce :

« - Allons Toshi, il faut savoir prendre du bon temps et du repos si l'on veut rester opérationnel. Ainsi sont fait les gens.

- Bon bon, si vous insistez Kondo-san, je me joindrai aux festivités. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me déguiser.

- De toute façon, je vous l'ai déjà dit Hijikata-san, vous êtes déjà déguisé, plaisanta encore Okita.

- Sôji, cesse donc tes blagues de mauvais goût, réprimanda Kondo. Hum, bon, je propose qu'une fois que tout le monde sera déguisé, nous irons faire un petit tour en ville et nous nous détendrons devant un bon sake. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ouais, du sake, explosa de joie Shinpachi en même temps qu'il brandissait son poing.

- Kondo-san est vraiment un bon capitaine, il pense à tout, et même à ses hommes, admira Okita.

- Bien, tout le monde est d'accord. Donc je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer, vous avez toue la journée pour cela. Donnons-nous rendez-vous à la nuit tombée à l'entrée du temple. »

A peine les rangs furent-il déformés que Shinpachi s'empressa de prendre Sanosuke à part et de lui faire part de son idée. Profitant du fait qu'Heisuke discutait avec Chiruzu, le capitaine de la seconde division chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami qui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Hochant alors la tête pour lui montrer son affirmation et sa coopération, les deux compères se séparèrent pour aller quérir les éléments nécessaires à la mise en œuvre de leur plan diabolique.

De leur coté, Heisuke et Chizuru parlaient de l'agréable soirée qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer, riant à l'avance des déguisements que pourraient bien présenter les autres, mais aussi embarrassés car eux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi choisir. Chizuru trouvait en général son inspiration lors de ses taches domestiques, aussi prit-elle congé du capitaine de la huitième division pour terminer sa lessive qu'elle avait laissée en plan. Et alors que Sôji revenait voir les enfants du voisinage, transportant toujours son espèce de grosse courge orange, Hijikata retourna à son travail, bien décidé à ne pas porter d'accoutrement ridicule. Il était suivi de près par Saito qui allait le seconder, car de toute façon il n'osait pas se promener dans le quartier général dans cette tenue.

Laissé seul dans la salle de réunion, Kondo affichait un sourire majestueux, tout fier de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, mais n'ayant lui non plus pas vraiment d'idée de comment il pourrait bien se déguiser.

\*********/

Heisuke arpentait de long en large les allées du quartier général, en espérant que cela l'aiderait à prendre une décision. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait se déguiser. Quitte à jouer le jeu, et au vu de la rareté de ce genre d'occasion, autant marquer un bon coup. Ce serait bien si Chizuru prenait du bon temps. Quoi de plus agréable que de l'entendre rire et la voir s'amuser. Heisuke se souvenait qu'il avait râlé quand il avait appris que ses deux amis Shinpachi et Sano étaient allés à la fête de Gion en compagnie de Chizuru après l'affaire Ikedaya, et qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir cette dernière aux anges. Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de faire rire la jeune fille, mais pour cela il devait avant tout trouver une idée originale.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le shôji qui se trouvait derrière lui s'ouvrir en vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un tissu lui bâillonner la bouche. Ses deux bras eux aussi retenus par deux mains qui le tiraient en arrière, il eut juste le temps de constater qu'on l'enfermait dans une pièce sombre avant de perdre conscience :

« - Ca a marché, il fait un gros somme.

- Shinpachi, c'est bien beau d'utiliser de l'éther pour l'endormir. Mais est-ce que tu es sûr du dosage au moins ?

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer. Maintenant, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui voilà.

- Excellent. Allez aide-moi à le déshabiller et coiffer. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas bien lourd. »

Les deux kidnappeurs étaient donc bel et bien les capitaines des seconde et dixième division, qui avaient en tête un plan machiavélique pour pourrir encore plus la vie de leur ami, ou plutôt leur bouc émissaire, Heisuke. Enfin, cette idée venait de Shinpachi qui adorait taquiner ce petit bonhomme, qui on en croirait pas, était un samourai et un assassin.

Détachant sa longue queue de cheval puis enlevant ses vêtements, Sano sortit d'une boite un magnifique vêtement qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de lui faire porter. Alors qu'ils le manipulaient dans tous le sens, ils espéraient alors qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Mais bien pire que la crainte qu'Heisuke les surprenne, les deux compères durent faire face à bien d'autres difficultés :

« - Dis, tu sais faire un chignon toi ?

- Et est-ce tu sais nouer un obi ?

- Et comment on fait pour la poitrine ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai mis un peu trop de maquillage ? »

Toutes ces interrogations firent qu'ils mirent un très long moment à finir de déguiser Heisuke. Recommençant à maintes reprises le chignon, le nœud de l'obi, de même qu'ils vidèrent la boite de maquillage tellement ils s'attelaient à cacher les taches, donnant au final une couche de trois centimètres d'épaisseur sur le fin visage d'Heisuke. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner quand ils eurent finit leur œuvre, mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas eu le temps de se préparer, ni même de réfléchir à comment se déguiser. Complètement paniqués, il se séparèrent en laissant là leur compagnon, mais aussi en emportant ses affaires pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de se rhabiller.

\*********/

Pendant ce temps, Chizuru continuait de laver le linge trempé de sueur. Elle avait beau frotter, essorer, aucune idée de déguisement ne lui venait, même une idée toute simple. Mais alors qu'elle prit un nouvel habit, en observant celui-ci, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Elle venait enfin de trouver quelque chose de simple, mais dont elle serait sûre que personne n'aurait la même idée qu'elle. Toute fière, elle continua ses taches ménagères dans la bonne humeur et se présenta déguisée et à l'heure devant l'entrée du temple. Etaient pour le moment seulement présent Hijikata qui n'avait pas changé de tenue, portant son habituel kimono mauve et hakama gris. Juste à coté de lui se trouvait Saito, qui lui aussi était encore vêtu des effets du vice-capitaine, et enfin Okita était le seul qui se distinguait ses autres. Ayant revêtu un kimono orange vif et uni, ainsi qu'un obi vert, sa tête était entièrement recouverte d'une citrouille. Chizuru rit en voyant le déguisement d'Okita, ce rire fit tourner les yeux des autres vers elle :

« - Chizuru, dit Hijikata, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Et bien, c'est mon déguisement, répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

- Ton déguisement ? Mais tu n'as fait qu'enfiler un haori et mit un bandeau frontal, fit remarquer Okita.

- Et pourquoi le haori bleu ciel du Shinsengumi ? Que cherches-tu à imiter ? Demanda Hijikata de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oh, je pensais que ce serait évident, dit tristement la jeune oni. Je me suis déguisée en guerrier du Shinsengumi. »

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. Alors que Saito ne disait rien, semblant toujours aussi gêné qu'à la réunion, Okita au contraire explosa de rire et ne le cacha pas, tandis qu'Hijikata se grattait la tête comme s'il essayait d'imaginer la chose. Chizuru rougit, elle n'avait pas obtenu l'effet désiré et pour le coup, elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Heureusement pour elle, il y en avait qui allait se rendre encore plus ridicule, comme Kondo par exemple qui se ramena avec des habits noirs extrêmement moulants sur tout son corps, et la moitié de son visage recouvert par un voile de la même couleur. En outre, si cela n'aurait pas été Kondo, Okita se serait sans une fois de plus écroulé de rire, mais là il préféra se taire et veilla même à ce que personne ne fasse de remarque. Le seul susceptible d'en faire était Hijikata, mais ce dernier se contenta seulement de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il détallait son supérieur :

« - Kondo-san, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Vous allez posez cette question à tout le monde, Hijikata-san ? Demanda sournoisement Okita. J'y ai eu droit moi aussi, alors pourquoi pas Saito qui a eu l'audace de se servir dans vos affaires.

- Tu m'y as forcé en te servant de l'une de mes faiblesses. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça Sôji.

- Allons allons, ne commencez pas à vous quereller, apaisa Kondo, c'est la fête ne l'oubliez pas.

- Kondo-san, reprit Hijikata, ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de sortir avec ce pyjama ?

- Hein ! Mais ce n'est pas un pyjama, c'est une tenue de shinobi. Je me suis servi de ceux de Yamazaki-kun comme modèle…

- Ah fort bien, coupa le vice-capitaine. Dans ce cas, vous êtes un shinobi, alors vous marcherez sur toits, et loin de nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous regarde de travers.

- Mais Toshi…

- Tenez-vous donc tant à vous tourner en ridicule ?

- Vous êtes méchant Hijikata-san, chouina Okita. »

Et alors que les plus hauts gradés continuaient à débattre sur la tenue de Kondo, Chizuru aperçut une jeune femme si belle qu'elle en resta coite d'admiration. Grande mais sans non plus dépasser un homme, mince et avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle portait un kimono de la même couleur avec des motifs jaune et un obi jaune également. Pour tout dire, elle aurait été une femme parfaite si elle n'avait pas cette démarche vulgaire et franchement pas féminine, de même que ce chignon de travers, cet obi de kimono mal noué et ce maquillage exagéré. Mais à bien y penser, que faisait une jeune demoiselle dans le quartier général. Aurait-elle été amenée par un membre puis congédiée, d'où sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Chizuru cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ces traits et ce visage ne semblaient pas inconnus à la jeune fille :

« - Bon sang, si je retrouve celui qui a fait cela, grogna la nouvelle venue.

- Mais… Heisuke-kun ? Réalisa enfin Chizuru.

-Heisuke, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda une fois de plus Hijikata.

- Heisuke, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'occupation, s'étonna Kondo.

- Ce que tu es mignonne, plaisanta Okita.

- Rah mais taisez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien. On m'a endormi et habillé de la sorte, puis on m'a pris mes affaires pour ne pas que je me rhabille. C'est vraiment vil de me faire un coup pareil.

- Mais qui t'as fait ça, demanda Hijikata.

- J'ai bien une idée, c'est bien leur genre de me faire un coup pareil.

- Yo, vous êtes déjà tous là ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers les nouvelles voix et chacun, sauf Saito qui restait toujours muet dan son coin, dut faire un effort considérable pour s'empêcher de rire. Même Hijikata faillit s'asphyxier, mais il fallait dire que la scène était comique entre Shinpachi qui avait entreposé des courgettes un peu partout sur lui, tenue par des ficelles, et Sanosuke qui ne s'était vêtu que d'une tenue d'homme des caverne, avec une grosse branche en guise de massue. Chizuru rougit de voir ainsi le lancier si peu vêtu :

« - Shinpachi, Harada, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Hijikata-san, vous radotez. Quoique que je ne suis pas étonné, trop travailler conduit forcément à un vieillissement précoce, se moqua encore Okita.

- Sôji, daigna enfin dire Saito, je ne supporte plus ton sarcasme à l'égard du vice-capitaine. Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour tout avec toi.

- Allons du calme Saito-kun. Nous connaissons tous ton dévouement honnête envers Toshi. La preuve même, c'est que tu t'es déguisé en lui.

- Mais je vous dit que c'est parce qu'on m'y a forcé, se renfermant de nouveau Saito. Maudite fête d'androgyne.

- Halloween Hajime-kun, rectifia Okita, c'est la je ne sais plus combien de fois que je te le dis. A force de traîner avec Hijikata-san, tu finis par avoir un vieillissement précoce toi aussi.

- Ca suffit Sôji, gronda Hijikata. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est en pleines festivités que l'on se doit de se montrer ridicule. Pensez un peu à l'image que nous risquons de donner si l'on sort tous de la sorte. Shinpachi, retire-moi ces courgettes.

- Mais Sôji aussi il porte une courge, et lui vous ne lui dîtes rien. »

Un nouveau gros silence suivit cette affirmation, silence qui fut vite brisé par le fou rire d'Okita et les gloussements de Sano, Heisuke, Kondo et Chizuru. Le capitaine du second escadron n'avait apparemment pas vraiment saisi l'ambiance de la fête d'Halloween, ce qui fit soupirer Hijikata d'exaspération. Décidant au final de laisser tomber la courgette ambulante, le vice-capitaine se retourna à présent vers le lancier :

« - Et toi, Harada ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapis de salle de bain ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de sortir si peu vêtu ?

- Mais je n'ai pas froid. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas un tapis de salle de bain, c'est un cache-peau.

- Peu importe, enlève-moi ça, ordonna Hijikata.

- L'enlever ? Ici ? Mais je n'ai rien dessous.

- Tu as quand même mis des sous-vêtements ?

- Les hommes des cavernes n'en portaient pas. »

Un nouveau silence suivi cette déclaration, mais cette fois-ci il ne fut pas entrecoupé de fous rire. Chizuru devint rouge pivoine, et Saito aussi qui était, on ne s'en doutait peut-être pas, très timide. Quand à Hijikata, il se gratta la tête en demandant au ciel ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être entouré de rigolos de la sorte. Cette soirée s'annonçait définitivement très mal pour le vice-capitaine qui commençait à sentir poindre une migraine :

« - Toshi, protesta Kondo, ne demande donc pas à Harada-kun une chose comme se déshabiller en public. Il y a des dames ici !

- Kondo-san, ne criez pas sur tous les toits qu'il y a des femmes au Shinsengumi.

- "Des" dames ? Utiliser le pluriel signifierait que vous m'incluez dans cette catégorie Kondo-san ?

- Ah non, je…

- Mais bien sûre Heisuke, le coupa Shinpachi, tu es si mignonne comme ça.

- Je te tuerai Shinpat-san. »

L'heure tournait et la nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale. Pourtant les membres du Shinsengumi qui voulaient profiter de la fête étaient toujours plantés devant l'entrée du temple Nishi-Honganji qui leur servait de quartier général. Pour cause, Hijikata qui était très strict dans la discipline mais apparemment aussi dans les apparences, exigeait que certains d'entre eux aillent se changer, et plus particulièrement Kondo et Sanosuke. Au final, ils trouvèrent un compromis. Puisque que le capitaine avait délibérément décidé de se déguiser en shinobi, qu'à celà ne tienne, il se comporterait également comme ces espions, c'est-à-dire qu'il se déplacerait dans l'ombre. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Quand à Sano, il obtint finalement la permission de sortir déguisé en homme des cavernes, mais seulement s'il se soumettait à enfiler des sous-vêtements et à tenir la main d'une jeune fille pour éviter qu'il ne passe pour un gigolo ou que les femmes plus âgée ne tourne trop de l'œil sur lui. Tout joyeux de ce revirement de situation, le lancier se régalait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir tenir la main de Chizuru. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait vers la jeune fille, Hijikata le poussa dans les bras d'Heisuke :

« - Je vous rappelle encore que Chizuru est censé être un garçon. En plus de ça, elle s'est déguisée en guerrier. Alors Harada, à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment te faire passer pour un homo, je te conseillerai plus de te batifoler avec Heisuke qui est franchement plus féminin.

- Ma virilité en prend un coup, se lamenta Heisuke. »

C'est donc dans la joie est la bonne humeur que le petit groupe se rendit en ville… enfin dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'était vite. Déjà Kondo n'était pas en compagnie de ses hommes, puisqu'en tant qu'espion, il avait promis de se déplacer dans l'ombre, ce qui altéra fortement l'humeur de son disciple Okita qui aurait voir son maître s'amuser en compagnie de tout le monde. Il en voulu au vice-capitaine de gâcher ainsi sa soirée, mais oublia vite sa déception quand apparurent les premiers donateurs de friandises.

Hijikata, quand à lui, faisait la tête. Depuis le début il n'avait pas très envie de prendre part à ces festivités, mais en plus, entre les oives sans pudeurs qui l'accompagnaient, les altercations entre Sano et Heisuke qui n'arrivaient à accorder leur marche à deux, et les enfantillages de Sôji, tout l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait que Saito qui restait discret, et Chizuru qui se contentait juste de rire des blagues de Shinpachi. Reportant son attention sur la capitaine de la troisième division et sur son apparence presque identique à la sienne, Hijikata, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, osa enfin demander à son pair :

« - Saito, il y a une chose que je me demande. De quoi a bien pu te menacer Sôji pour que tu cèdes ainsi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Saito se ferma encore plus et détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs qui s'emparaient de son fin visage. Au vu de cette réaction, Hijikata n'insista pas mais cela attisa encore plus sa curiosité quand au "secret inavouable" de cet homme en temps normal si impassible.

Pendant ce temps, Okita allait de maison en maison en compagnie d'enfants en réclamant des gourmandises aux habitants qui les accueillaient avec un grand sourire. Salivant à l'avance du doux goût sucré que ces merveilles produiraient sur ses papilles, Sôji, qui avait complètement oublié ses pairs et son capitaine, s'apprêta à se rendre à la prochaine maison quand il fut brutalement bousculé par un adulte. Il parvint à reste en équilibre, mais malheureusement le résultat de sa quête finit sa course sur le sol poussiéreux. Dépité, il lança un regard menaçant à la personne qui avait gâché ainsi son doux rêve de dégustation. L'homme avec qui il avait eu l'altercation était légèrement plus grand que lui. Portant un kimono entièrement noir, il avait des cheveux blanc et courts, des yeux jaunes, et quatre cornes sur le front qui semblaient si réalistes qu'Okita se demanda comment il avait fait pour les fixer de la sorte. A bien y regarder, le visage de cet homme lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Lui aussi semblait faire la réclame de sucrerie, si on s'en fit au sac qu'il portait sous le bras et qui était rempli de ces délicieuses gourmandises :

« - Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, balança l'inconnu de façon acerbe à Okita.

- Et toi donc le bouc ! Répliqua Okita bien décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier. C'est toi qui m'a bousculé, en l'occurrence, tu dois me donner l'intégralité ta collecte pour rembourser la mienne que tu as gâchée

- Je ne suis pas un bouc, je suis un démon.

- Hahaha, un démon ? Se moqua Okita. C'est à ça que ressemblent les démons chez toi ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu as plus l'air d'un bouc ou même d'une brebis inoffensive avec tes cheveux blancs. Viens un jour chez moi et je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai démon.

- Ferme-là si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en soupe de potiron.

- Essaies donc, et puis d'abord ce n'est pas un potiron, c'est une citrouille. Ta vision des choses est bien corrompue pour confondre ainsi citrouille et potiron, mais aussi démon et brebis. »

Hijikata s'aperçut qu'Okita était en train de se quereller avec un passant. Ce dernier lui disait quelque chose. A quelques petits détails prêts, il crut voir cette enflure de Kazama qu'il avait déjà combattu à deux reprises. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, ce sale type ne serait pas du genre à prendre part à de tels festivités humaines, de même qu'il avait une chevelure blonde et non blanche comme cet homme. Un sosie peut-être ¹ ? Le vice-capitaine fut tiré de ses réflexions internes par le bruit évident d'une chute tout prêt de lui. Il s'agissait d'Heisuke qui venait de se rétamer au sol. Le kimono féminin entravait bien plus ses mouvements en rapport avec sa tenue habituelle, et sans parler de ces sandales à haut talon et de Sano qui n'était pas en rythme avec lui. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'effectua pas le moindre mouvement pour l'aider à se relever, contrairement à Chizuru qui d'emblée vint s'assurer si tout allait bien. Alors que le travesti se massait son genou douloureux, il vit une main se tendre vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. C'était une large main qui appartenait à un homme grand et musclé, mais Heisuke l'accepta volontiers. La personne qui l'avait aidé à se relever devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre vingt dix. En plus de sa carrure imposante, il avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en une queue de cheval, et quatre cornes sur la tête, toutes aussi réalistes que celles de la personne qui se bataillait avec Okita. Sans doute les avait-ils achetées au même endroit :

« - Faîtes attention mademoiselle, avec ces festivités et tous ces enfants excités, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous fassiez mal. Il serait fort dommage de blesser un si joli visage.

- Euh, merci, répondit Heisuke en rougissant et en féminisant sa voix.

- J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Sur ce, si vous me le permettez, portez-vous bien. »

Le grand homme poli salua courtoisement Heisuke avant de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers l'autre homme corné. Le capitaine de la huitième division le détaillait de fond en comble, comme s'il avait déjà l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part. Mais où et quand ?

Alors qu'il était littéralement plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit résonner les rires de Shinpachi et Sano. Les deux compères réussirent à articuler entre deux éclats de rire :

« - Hei… Heisuke, je ne le crois pas, tu es tombé sous le charme de cet homme.

- Ton coté féminin ressort, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu étais un homme.

- J'ai bien cru te voir rougir sous ton maquillage.

- Mais taisez-vous, grogna Heisuke. Lui au moins il est courtois, pas comme vous qui non seulement m'avez enfilé cette tenue, mais en plus vous ne m'aidez même pas à me relever. Pas étonnant que vous n'avez pas de succès auprès des femmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, moi j'ai beaucoup de succès, se vanta Sano. La courtoisie comme tu dis peut être facilement oubliée quand on a un physique comme le mien. Pas vrai Chizuru ?

- Euh… Oui bien sûr, répondit timidement la jeune fille. »

Hijikata soupira encore une fois. Cette soirée commençait sérieusement à lui peser, aussi décida-il de rassembler tout le monde pour aller boire un coup dans une maison de thé quelconque, puis rentrer au quartier général pour qu'il puisse retourner à ses activités, son travail et sa pile de dossiers qui n'attendaient que lui.

Okita revint vers eux la bouche en cœur et en sautillant. Au final, quand le grand homme courtois qui avait aidé Heisuke à se relever avait rejoint celui avec lequel il se querellait, il avait réussi à faire lui céder la moitié de ses friandises en guise d'excuses pour lui avoir fait perdre les siens. Le groupe de nouveau réuni s'installa ensemble dans une maison de thé et avant même qu'ils ne prennent leur commande, Heisuke s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux latrines. Une fois devant les dit toilettes, ils fut confronté à un énorme dilemme. Devait-il aller coté homme ou femme ? S'il allait du coté des hommes, il risquerait fortement de se faire harceler dans une telle tenue. Sans compter qu'y était déjà présent un espèce d'alcoolique qui ne l'inspirait guère, déguisé en cow-boy, il portait un revolver à sa ceinture et il laissait entrevoir une longue chevelure bleue sous son chapeau ². Mais en allant du coté des femmes, il y avait des risques qu'on remarque sa vraie nature, et il serait alors traité de pervers et travesti. Quelle pire honte pour un samourai !

Au final, il opta quand même pour le coté femme, après tout les latrines étaient intimes, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'on remarque qu'il était un homme. Tout se passa pour le mieux, sauf au moment où Heisuke se pencha sur la cuvette mis à disposition pour se laver les mains, il entendit une voix féminine qui lui dit :

« - Excusez-moi.

- Ouah, sursauta Heisuke.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir effrayé. Et je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais le nœud de votre obi est sur le point de céder. »

Heisuke hésita un instant puis reconnu la jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà croisé au décours d'une patrouille qu'il faisait en compagnie de Chizuru et de Sôji. Ce dernier l'avait sauvée d'une agression. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Kaoru Nagumo ? Oui c'était cela, Sôji disait qu'elle ressemblait à leur petite Chizuru, lui ne trouvait pas personnellement. Toujours aussi féminine, elle n'avait pas opté pour un déguisement en cette soirée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Heisuke ne devait pas montrer qu'il la connaissait. Reprenant sa voix et une démarche la plus féminine possible, il salua la jeune femme :

« - Je vous remercie, je vais l'arranger avant de retourner à ma table.

- Je peux vous le faire si vous le désirez. »

Heisuke rougit alors que Kaoru s'attelait à lui arranger son obi. Il restait un homme malgré tout, et il était touché par la bienveillance de cette jeune femme. Cette Kaoru était décidément une bonne personne, belle qui plus est, et très féminine comme les aimait Heisuke. Ca c'était une vraie femme.

Quand elle eut terminée, le capitaine de la huitième division la salua, et retourna rejoindre ses frères d'armes qui ne manquèrent pas de le charrier :

« - Hey Heisuke, tu en as mis du temps. Tu te remaquillais ? Demanda Shinpachi.

- Alors quel coté as-tu choisi ? Continua Sano

- Tu l'as fait debout ou accroupi ? Enchaîna Okita

- Rah mais taisez-vous, grogna encore une fois Heisuke. »

Soudain, un bruit lourd se fit entendre de l'extérieur de la maison de thé, suivi de cris paniqués des passants à l'extérieur. C'était comme si quelque chose était tombée du toit. Les membre du shinsengumi qui n'avaient pas encore fait leur commande sortirent en vitesse mais ne purent s'approcher à cause de la foule de personne qui se précipitait autour de l'accident. Du coup, chacun de sépara en quatre groupes pour tenter de s'approcher de part un autre coté. Okita et Saito firent le tour, Shinpachi et Chizuru tentèrent une approche vers la droite tandis que Sano et Heisuke vers la gauche. Hijikata resté seul au point de départ interrogea une jeune fille et sa suivante, qui contrairement aux autres, essayer tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de cette foule :

« - Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-il ?

- Un homme est tombé du toit de cette maison de thé. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très haut, sinon il aurait pu se faire très mal.

- Princesse, nous devons y aller, dit la suivante à la jeune fille.

- Attendez, les retint Hijikata. Cet homme, l'avez-vous vu ? Comment était-il ?

- Ridicule. Il portait une espèce de pyjama moulant noir. Je veux bien que l'on soit halloween, mais pour moi il doit y avoir une certaine décence dans les déguisements.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, rétorqua Hijikata.

- Hijikata-san. »

Alors que la jeune demoiselle s'éclipsait de la foule, Okita et Saito revinrent auprès de leur vice-capitaine. Le capitaine du premier escadron affichait une mine grave, mais Hijikata savait bien pourquoi :

« - Hijikata-san, dit Okita, vous ne devinenez jamais qui c'est qui est tombé du toit.

- Si, je crois que j'ai deviné. Bon ça suffit maintenant, on rentre. Saito, rassemble les autres. Sôji, viens avec moi, on va aider ce cher shinobi novice à rentrer au quartier général. »

Fort heureusement pour aux, Kondo, car c'était bien lui, n'avait aucun blessures graves, ni même de fractures ou autre contusions. Sa résistance physique dues aux entraînements et la bassesse du toit firent qu'il s'en sortit seulement avec quelques plaies sans gravité, mais surtout une énorme honte, et une enguelade à la Hijikata :

« - Kondo-san, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Que faisiez-vous à jouer sur le toit de cette maison de thé ?

- Mais vois-tu Toshi, je me suis dit que quitte à me déguiser en shinobi, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, répondit Kondo tout sourire pour le rassurer. J'ai toujours été impressionné par leur habileté, et je me demandais si je pouvais faire de même.

- Vous savez Kondo-san, expliqua Yamazaki qui était là pour soigner le capitaine, si je puis me permettre, être shinobi demande des années d'entraînement. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas entraîné…

- Mais Kondo-san, contentez-vous seulement d'être un samourai, termina Hijikata. Que se passerait-il si vous étiez gravement blessé suite à un accident aussi absurde ?

- Kondo-san ne mourra pas pour si peu, répliqua Okita.

- Bah, ce qui est fait est fait, et puis je ne suis pas blessé, alors tout va bien. Dites-moi, avez passé une bonne soirée ?

- J'ai fait une belle récolte de bonbons, répondit gaiement Okita.

- J'ai rencontré des tas de gens charment, papillonna Heisuke.

- Je me suis bien fendue la poire avec Heisuke, continua Shinpachi.

- Je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume à être si peu vêtu, poursuivit Sano qui coulait du nez.

- Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps de boire, dit stoïquement Saito.

- Je me suis aussi bien amusée, merci Kondo-san, affirma Chizuru.

- Et bien moi j'ai passé une très pénible soirée. Kondo-san, je vous en pris, ne me forcez plus à cela, je ne suis pas très en vogue avec les festivités.

- Ah mais ne dis pas ça Toshi. Je suis sûr qu'on te peut te faire apprécier cela. Je sais, la soirée n'est pas encore terminée. A cause de moi vous avez du rentrer tôt, c'est bien dommage.

- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Il est hors de question que nos hommes ressortent à cette heure-ci, s'empressa d'objectiver Hijikata.

- Je ne parle pas de sortir, mais nous sommes à une soirée Halloween. Cette fête est normalement synonyme de frissons. Oublions les formalités et racontons-nous des histoires de fantôme.

- Hein ! S'étonna Saito

- Bonne idée, approuva Shinpachi, et dans la quasi-obscurité bien sûr.

- C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas le temps pour de tels enfantillages, protesta Hijikata qui commençait à partir.

- Vous dîtes ça, mais en fait c'est parce que vous avez peur de ces histoires Hijikata-san, dit sournoisement Okita.

- Comment ? »

Hijikata lança un regard noir à Okita puis soupira. Vraiment, que devenait le si terrible Shinsengumi qui s'en réduisait maintenant à se raconter des histoires de fantôme. Kondo sourit de voir que le vice-capitaine prenait place, puis tous les autres, et même Chizuru qui n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoire. Par ailleurs, personne ne s'était rendu compte du trouble de Saito qui ne faisait que s'exacerber de minutes en minutes depuis que Kondo avait annoncé la séquence histoire de fantôme. Il tenta de se contrôler et de garder cette expression froide qui le caractérisait bien, mais qui en fait n'était qu'une carapace. Il se plaça à coté de la personne qu'il respectait le plus, Hijikata bien sûr, espérant que sa présence proche l'apaiserait durant cette épreuve.

Ce fut Okita qui commença à raconter l'histoire, prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense et l'angoisse. Tout le monde était tellement concentré sur son récit, et étant donné la quasi-obscurité de la pièce, uniquement éclairé par une bougie, personne ne se rendit compte des tremblements de Chizuru mais aussi de ceux de Saito qui était assis juste à coté du conteur. Arrivé au terme de son récit, Okita arbora un sourire sournois, puis en une fraction de seconde, il éteignit la bougie et se mit à imiter les cris de fantômes en tripotant Saito qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Ce dernier hurla de peur et alla s'accrocha à la première personne qui se trouvait près de lui. Dans l'obscurité, on entendit aussi les cris paniqués et plus aiguës de Chizuru, ainsi que les rires de Shinpachi et Sano. Rallumant la bougie, Kondo constata que Chizuru s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Yamazaki qui se trouvait à coté d'elle, tandis que Saito, qui tremblait de partout, s'accrochait tant qu'il pouvait à Hijikata en cachant son visage dans ses vêtements. Cette réaction étonna fort le vice-capitaine mais fit bien rire Okita :

« - Saito ? Tout va bien ? Que se passe-il ?

- Mes plus plates excuses, vice-capitaine, répondit simplement Saito sans pour autant se décrocher d'Hijikata.

- Désolé Hajime-kun, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La tentation était trop forte, plaidoya Okita.

- J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé Sôji, répondit tout bas Saito. Alors pourquoi ?

- Sôji, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Gronda pour la énième fois de la jounrée Hijikata.

- Il s'agit là d'un secret, demandez plutôt à Hajime-kun.

- Saito ? »

Mais le capitaine de la troisième division ne dit rien. Au contraire, il cacha sa honte en tournant la tête. Il se sentait tellement embarrassé, déshonoré dans sa fierté de samourai qu'il en sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soudain, il sentit un bras d'Hijikata passer autour de ses épaules, puis les voix amicales de ses frères d'armes lui dire :

« - T'as pas à avoir honte Saito.

- On a tous nos petites faiblesses.

- C'est vrai ça, on est humain après tout.

- Tu veux que je te dise, moi je n'aime pas les nuits où il fait orage, je ne suis pas rassuré.

- N'ais pas peur d'être blessé dans ta dignité Saito, dit affablement Hijikata. Et sache que tout se qui se dira dans cette pièce, restera dans cette pièce.

- Je… Commença alors l'homme aux yeux bleus. Je n'aime pas les histoires d'horreur, elles me font peur. Quand j'étais enfants, mon grand frère ³ m'en racontait pleins, de très glauques et sur l'endroit où l'on vivait, ça m'a traumatisé.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça Saito-kun, dit Kondo. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Pour moi, ton courage sur le champ de bataille m'importe plus que ta peur des histoires de fantôme. Bon allez, finis les histoires, Halloween, tout ça. Tout le monde au lit, demain on reprend nos activités.

- Kondo-san, j'ai passé une superbe Halloween cette année. Merci, remercia Okita. »

Alors que tout le monde se relevait et même Chizuru qui s'était un peu remise de ses émotions, Saito ne lâchait pas le kimono d'Hijikata. D'ailleurs son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus continuait de trembler :

« - Saito ?

- Excusez-moi mais… Vraiment, c'est exceptionnel… Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, mais le capitaine de la troisième division n'en démordait pas pour autant. Malgré sa gène évidente, il devait être sacrément effrayé pour faire ce genre de demande. Hijikata sourit, chose rare en soi, pour le rassurer et lui donner son accord pour qu'ils dorment ensemble cette nuit. Saito s'empourpra de plus belle, tandis que le trio infernal et Okita laissèrent échapper un petit rire.

Avant que tout le monde aille se coucher, Heisuke alla demander à Chizuru comment il devrait s'y prendre pour enlever son maquillage et son chignon. Cette petite séance détendit bien la jeune fille qui elle aussi était toute retournée par les histoires sordides d'Okita, et au final elle alla se coucher sereine. Ainsi s'acheva la fête d'Halloween au sein du Shinsengumi… enfin presque, restait encore ce cher Itô. Ce dernier, au moment de sortir dans la cour pour se soulager avant d'aller dormir, sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'était pas armé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner en vitesse pour apercevoir un monstre sanguinaire aux yeux rouges et cheveux blanc. Le conseiller de guerre avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures qui n'apparaissait que la nuit d'halloween et qui vous suçait le sang. On les appelait les vampires et on ne pouvait rien contre eux. C'est pourquoi, l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns poussa un cri à fendre l'âme avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, se cachant dans la literie de son futon et récitant toutes les incantations qu'il connaissait pour se protéger des mauvais sorts.

Le dit vampire qui avait vu quelqu'un près des buissons, s'approcha et dit en se grattant la tête :

« - Il y a encore des gens des gens qui se promène à cette heure-ci ? Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une solution contre ces crises de vampirismes. »

Et sur ce, Sannan qui était sorti prendre l'air, et qui en passant avait été pris d'une de ses crises, s'en retourna à ses expériences. C'est à partir de là, qu'il commença à essayer de réaliser un médicament pour lutter contres ces crises.

FIN

\**********/

¹ Je rappelle que Kazama (car c'est bien lui, vous l'aurez compris), ne dévoile sa véritable apparence que dans l'épisode douze de la saison un.

² Pour ceux à qui ce n'est pas clair, il s'agit de Shiranui

³ Selon les sources, Hajime Saito avait un frère aîné

Notes de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu.

Cette fic ne contient pas de Yaoi, au cas où vous auriez des doutes. De même que je n'ai inclut aucun personnage. Tout le monde a sans doute remarqué que l'homme qui aide Heisuke à se relever est Amagiri en mode Oni, et la jeune demoiselle et sa suivante qu'interrogent Hijikata sont Sen et Kimigiku.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Pour le coup, la parution du prochain chapitre de mon autre fic prendra un peu de retard, mais je vais de nouveau m'y atteler.


End file.
